


Une célébrité soudaine

by eirame



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Début de claustrophobie, Et d'agoraphobie, Gen, L'amusement d'Hikaru, Les inconvénients de la célébrité
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirame/pseuds/eirame
Summary: Akira ne sait comment réagir à sa célébrité soudaine. Au grand amusement d'Hikaru.





	Une célébrité soudaine

Caché derrière une plante dans le hall de l'institut de go, Akira Toya s'efforçait de regarder discrètement à travers les portes automatiques qui menaient à la sortie. À sa grande déconvenue, il entrapercevait quelques silhouettes pas très hautes, debout presque immobiles sur le trottoir. Elles semblaient discuter entre elles. Soudain, il crut que l'une d'entre elles tournait la tête dans sa direction, et il se rabattit immédiatement derrière sa plante, en s'égratignant la joue au passage.

Il se mit à espérer vaguement qu'en attendant encore un peu plus longtemps ces personnes perdraient patience, partiraient, et le laisseraient enfin libre de quitter l'institut sans dommage.

C'était Asumi Nase qui avait fini par l'approcher, hésitante, pour lui expliquer les raisons du problème qui le poursuivait depuis maintenant quatre jours. Au début, il avait craint qu'elle ne soit comme les autres, ou même pire, puisqu'elle n'hésitait pas à s'infiltrer dans le sanctuaire sacré de l'institut. Mais elle s'était excusée à plusieurs reprises d'avoir osé l'aborder, et lui avait tendu le magazine qu'elle tenait en main, tout en lui en expliquant les circonstances.

Un mois plus tôt, un universitaire de renom avait vertement critiqué, à la télévision nationale, ce magazine destiné aux adolescentes, comme n'étant qu' « une littérature écervelée réservée aux divertissements vides et aux idoles stupides ».

La compagnie d'édition avait choisi de répondre à ces critiques en diversifiant visiblement la tonalité de ses articles tout en conservant un contenu considéré comme attractif pour la classe d'âge visée. Les rédacteurs avaient donc cherché de jeunes modèles dans des domaines considérés comme plus intellectuels. Et comme la maison d'édition possédait également des magazines dédiés au go, ils avaient été mis en contact avec les journalistes spécialisés.

Ces derniers avaient sans doute eu l'intention louable de présenter de jeunes professionnels possédant le même âge que le public ciblé. Mais en passant d'un magazine à l'autre, l'article détaillant le dernier match de compétition entre Akira Toya et Hikaru Shindo avait fondamentalement changé de teneur.

Akira croyait connaître l'image initiale : elle représentait, de manière très classique, les deux jeunes joueurs en face à face au-dessus du goban, vêtus chacun de leur meilleur costume et la main prête à jouer le prochain coup. Le magazine en revanche avait choisi de ne conserver que leurs visages de profil, artificiellement rapprochés pour donner l'impression qu'ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux, et découpés sur des fonds de couleurs contrastantes. Le commentaire initial avait subi un détournement semblable, qui effaçait presque toute mention du jeu de go : il avait été largement transformé en scénario de quête existentielle, avec une insistance nette sur la nature prodigieuse de leurs qualifications, ainsi que le caractère « cool » et inspirant de leur rivalité. On citait même Hikaru concernant sa philosophie du « coup divin ».

Le résultat avait plu au public.

Il avait même beaucoup plu.

Ce qui était bien là le problème.

Depuis une semaine, des jeunes filles munies de téléphones et d'articles découpés dans le magazine venaient attendre à la sortie de l'institut l'apparition de leurs nouvelles idoles.

Akira n'était pas obligé de se rendre à l'institut tous les jours, aussi ne s'en était-il pas aperçu tout de suite. Il y avait bien eu une visite étrange d'Ogata, venu chez lui lui annoncer qu'il avait conquis un nouveau public, mais il n'avait pas compris la nature ni la portée de la remarque.

Depuis quatre jours où il était forcé de venir à l'institut, il s'était donc retrouvé piégé. Et il fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas su utiliser les bons mots pour contenter ces jeunes personnes, puisque le même sort l'attendait encore ce jour-là.

Une main sur son épaule le tira brusquement de ses ruminations désemparées :

« Alors, Akira, on a peur de sortir ? »

Il se raidit presque instinctivement au son de cette voix légèrement moqueuse. Il oublia aussitôt ce qui passait au-dehors et se retourna vers Hikaru : cela ressemblait trop à un défi pour qu'il l'ignore. Mais celui-ci continua avant qu'il ait le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit :

« Il faut bien affronter l'obstacle, à un moment donné. On ne gagne pas sans attaquer. »

Tout en débitant son vague commentaire philosophique sur la situation actuelle, Hikaru réussit à lui faire tourner les talons, et, une main sur le coude, à le pousser doucement vers la sortie.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, et les cris d'excitation leur vrillèrent les tympans. Cette fois-ci, une peur atavique raidit jusqu'à la nuque d'Akira. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva cerné de toute part, emprisonné dans une masse de couleurs, de rires, et de maquillage.

Hikaru, tout en signant quelques rares autographes, suivit du coin de l'œil les manières hésitantes d'Akira, qui essayait d'apaiser ses propres fans en acceptant, malgré lui, divers selfies avec des adolescentes un peu trop tactiles. L'une d'entre elles avait même sorti un carré de coton pour soigner l'égratignure qu'il avait au visage. Hikaru aurait voulu lui dire de se détendre, que plus il avait l'air inapprochable, plus les jeunes filles s'extasiaient et cherchaient à l'approcher. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Il aurait été beaucoup plus vexé d'être moins populaire que Touya Akira, si la réaction de ce dernier face à ses jeunes fans n'avait pas été aussi hilarante.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de la cent deuxième nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "idole" en une heure.


End file.
